Something Good comes out of something bad
by Sea-of-Tranquility
Summary: Hermione had a hard summer. She’s back in school and a certain someone promised to do a mission for a friend. Easy he thought. He was wrong. It just turned in to Mission Impossible. Rating because I'm not sure and it probably will be in a couple of later
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Hermione had a hard summer. She's back in school and a certain someone promised to do a mission for a friend. Easy he thought. He was wrong. It just turned in to Mission Impossible.

**Disclaimer: **It would be the greatest honour to own these characters but that honour belongs to the Mistress of Stories that is JK Rowling. The only character which is mine (at the moment) is Stephen.

**On with the story-**

**The Start of the Journey**

Hermione Granger was sitting on her bed crying into a pillow. Now, most people would think why is this girl crying when she has achieved her life long ambition to become head girl. She had got the letter yesterday from the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, let's put it this way, receiving a small joy doesn't make a massive sorrow any better.

Hermione should have been packing her cases because she was going down to Diagon Alley to meet her friends the next day. Her friends knew nothing about what she was going through. She put on a brave face for them. There was nothing Hermione liked better than her books and school. Even these could do little to relive her.

Hermione left at 8:00 to go to Diagon Alley as she was to meet her friends at 9:30. It took her a while to get there because of all the early morning traffic. Hermione was standing outside Madam Malkin's shop waiting for her three friends.

"Mione! How are you?" A voice shouted from behind her

"Ginny! Oh I'm fine. How about you?" Hermione said throwing her arms around the younger, red headed Weasley.

"Hi Mia. How you feeling?" A tall brown haired boy asked her

"Harry!" Hermione cried putting her arms around him in a big hug. "I'm on top of the world!"

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked running over to him. "Wow, you've grown a lot or I've shrunken. Probably the former but…"

"Yeah, shall we go then?" Ron asked

And with that the four friends set off down the street. They bought all their supplies and then went to get Ice-cream. Everybody was talking nineteen to the dozen until Hermione realised that she didn't know who head boy was.

"Are either of you two Head boy 'cause I'm Head girl but my letter never told me who Head boy was." Hermione asked

"Well done Mione. We knew you would." Harry said

"Neither of us got head boy though." Ron continued

"What? Who is then?" Hermione asked

"No idea Mia. Sorry" Ron said

"Guess it's a surprise then." Hermione said

On the 31st of August the Scarlet train that was the Hogwarts Express pulled out of platform 9 ¾. Hermione left her friends and went to the Head's compartment. There was nobody in it so she sat down and took out her purse. A piece of paper fell out of the middle of her purse and she picked it up. It was a photograph taken in July of her and her boyfriend, a muggle named Stephen. He was the reason she had been crying. She looked at the photograph and silent tears began to fall down her face. She crumpled up the photograph and threw it into her bag.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" a voice said from the door

Hermione looked up to find Draco Malfoy at the door, smirking down at her. "Go away Malfoy"

"No, it just so happens that I'm Head boy so this is as much my compartment as yours" Malfoy said

"Great. This is just brilliant. One more stupid prick to put up with. Why, why, why?" Hermione murmured to herself.

"So why is the poor little mudblood upset?" Malfoy said

"Listen ferret, Keep your abnormally large nose out of other peoples business, namely mine!" Hermione said angrily.

"Oh, touchy aren't we today?" Malfoy said and he went to sit at the opposite end of the compartment.

Professor McGonagall came in followed by Professor Dumbledore about 10 minutes after that. She wasn't surprised to see the two students at opposite ends of the compartment. This showed her that some work would need to be done to promote inter house unity.

"Well I see you've made a fine start to the year considering that you're supposed to be leading the students in unity between the houses. Now for a start I would like you to sit together while I'm talking to you. Come on now, Mr Malfoy come sit here by Miss Granger. Now Professor Dumbledore"

"Good Morning children. As you probably know you will this year have to share living quarters and you will have to share your head duties. Of course you will also be in charge of school events such as Hogsmeade trips and any additional celebrations you would like but you must give Minerva the basic plans at least a month before the event is due to take place. That is all" Dumbledore said

"Also you will wait behind after the feast and I will take you to your quarters. The whereabouts of these are to remain secret to all but your closest friends. Thank you" McGonagall said and then both she and Dumbledore left the compartment"

"Well Granger, you heard McGonagall. None but your closest friends, not that you have any anymore." Malfoy said

"What on earth are you talking about?" Hermione asked

"Don't think I didn't hear you and your weird 'One more stupid prick to put up with' mutterings. As far as I know, your friends are the only stupid pricks you know" Malfoy said

"I was not talking about my friends and you want to know a prick, look in a mirror" Hermione said angrily and picked up her bag and stormed out.

She walked into her friends compartment and they were all waiting for her.

"Who's Head boy?" Ginny asked

"Need you ask?" Hermione said pointing to her face which she was sure was red with anger.

"Ferret" Ron said

"You got it in one. Well done" Hermione said sarcastically

"Oh, poor Mia." Ginny said leaning over to give her a hug. As she was doing so Ginny whispered in her ear "You get to live with a sex god for the year"

Hermione started to laugh, "Ginny you're impossible"

"Yeah, I know. It's a gift" Ginny replied and both girls dissolved into fits of giggles

Harry and Ron were watching this confusedly.

"Would either of you care to share the joke?" Harry asked

"Never mind. It's nothing important" Ginny said with a straight face.

Meanwhile Malfoy was in his compartment talking to a transfer student. He had already been told that he was in Slytherin so he had decided to get to know some of the better Slytherin's. He was thinking about a girl he'd met over the summer. Actually two girls but people always say two heads are better than one so he was thinking it's the same basic principle. Oh yeah, this year was going to be interesting.

**Please Review and tell me what you think. I want to know how I can make it better. My first chapters are always the worst.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Hermione had a hard summer. She's back in school and a certain someone promised to do a mission for a friend. Easy he thought. He was wrong. It just turned in to Mission Impossible

**Disclaimer:** It would be the greatest honour to own these characters but that honour belongs to the Mistress of Stories that is JK Rowling. The only character's which are mine are Stephen and Prof. Londy.

**On with the Story…**

**Return to Hogwarts**

Once they had arrived at Hogwarts castle they had to sit through the sorting. Ron, as usual, was complaining about hunger. Hermione just tutted and turned to face the new first years. She could remember her own first year. The bushy haired, goody-two-shoes. She still hated people breaking the rules and she would never but she didn't mind as much now. This came mainly from being friends with two of the biggest rule breakers in the school. She had changed a lot since then. Her mother had insisted on her getting her hair straightened. It could still be bushy when she wanted it to be. Her eyes rested on Dumbledore.

"To our old students Welcome Back and to our new, Welcome. Before we get to our wonderful feast I would like to say that we also have a transfer student with us for a year. A seventh Year Slytherin, Stephen Annesly." Dumbledore said starting to clap

Hermione didn't clap along with the others but instead was staring from Dumbledore to the boy who had just stood up. She stayed that way staring at them each in turn until the boy had sat down.

"Hermione, you ok?" Harry asked concerned

"Fine, Look Dumbledore's talking again" Hermione replied hurriedly

Dumbledore was indeed standing again. "We would also like to welcome Professor Londy, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore said once again clapping.

Hermione studied the professor who was now standing up. He had wavy black hair and a naturally tanned complexion. He looked pretty good and obviously she wasn't the only one to notice. Hermione saw a couple of 4th year girls checking their make-up in pocket mirrors and some 1st year girls looking at him and then to their friend and whispering. **_Idiotic! Honestly, I never acted like that. And 1st Years too!_** Hermione thought to herself.

Dumbledore had obviously told them to start the feast as magnificent dishes appeared from seemingly no where. All during her meal though Hermione kept glancing up to the Slytherin table and the new boy. At one stage Malfoy, who was sitting beside him, locked eyes with Hermione who immediately dropped her gaze and turned a bit pink.

At the end of the feast Hermione said bye to her friends and walked up to the front of the hall where Professor McGonagall was waiting. Malfoy was still talking to his friends.

"Miss Granger will you fetch him here and tell his friends to be on their way." Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione walked purposefully up to him and tapped him on the shoulder as he had his back to her. He turned around and glared at her.

"What do you want mudblood?" Malfoy asked

"You need to come to Professor McGonagall and you need to go to the Dormitories. You can talk tomorrow." Hermione said in a tone of I'm-in-charge-and-you-can't-do-anything-about-it. She recognised Stephen, He recognised her but she purposefully didn't look at him.

"As far as I know you can't give me orders" Malfoy said

"As far as you know is wrong. I can, especially if they're orders from McGonagall now come" Hermione ordered. Some of Malfoy's friends started to laugh at that order. "And you can move your slimy asses down to your dormitories. Now Go!"

They finally left and Hermione walked back to McGonagall. Malfoy reluctantly followed her. This was going to be murder.

"Now that Mr. Malfoy has decided to join us we may go. Follow me" McGonagall ordered.

Malfoy and Hermione followed Professor McGonagall into a part of the castle they had never been in before. McGonagall stopped abruptly in front of a portrait of a tall skinny lady dressed all in black. There were spider webs all over the portrait and millions of spiders in the painting.

"This is Arachne, the Black Widow" Professor McGonagall said. "Arachne" McGonagall said now addressing the portrait "These are this years Head boy and girl"

"Really" Arachne said drawing out the one word. "I hope you're better than last years. They couldn't stand my spiders. Had to be moved to another set of quarters" She said in a low raspy voice and then erupted in to high pitched giggles.

"That's quite enough Arachne. Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger, you must decide on a password but you must both agree on it." Professor McGonagall said. "When you've decided tell Arachne and go in. Goodnight"

"Well, what do you want the password to be?" Hermione asked

"We could have something like Sex God or something" Malfoy suggested

"You weirdo" Hermione muttered. "I'm sorry, it ain't my style. What about something like Athena?"

"Who or what does that mean?" Malfoy asked

"She's a Greek goddess. Of power or something but…"Hermione said. She went and whispered the rest in his ear. "Arachne challenged Athena to a weaving contest and Athena won and she turned Arachne into a spider"

"Ok then. Athena it is" Malfoy said

"Arachne, we've chosen our password." Hermione said.

"What is it then?" Arachne said with an air of impatience.

"Athena" Hermione said

"Ahh" She cried "Why do people always do this to me. I'd kill that stupid goddess if she wasn't immortal"

"Arachne, you have to let us in now" Malfoy said

Sure enough the door opened to reveal a massive open planned living space. There were sofas and arm chairs by the fire and a small kitchen in the opposite corner. There were two doors on the two opposite corners. One said Hermione Granger and the other Draco Malfoy. Hermione ran into hers. A big king size, four poster bed covered in satin red sheets with gold throws. The pillows were a mixture of both colours. There was a very big bay window which looked out over the grounds. She presumed Malfoy's would be the same only with green and silver. She opened her wardrobe and found all her clothes there and opened the drawers in her vanity table. Another door was in a different, tucked away corner. She presumed it led into the shared bathroom. At the moment she didn't care. Hermione got into the first pyjamas that came to her hand. Black shorts and tank top which said Men should be like chocolate: Rich and Tasty in a hot pink.

Hermione quickly ran down the stairs to fetch herself a mug of cocoa. She had asked Dumbledore specifically for this as she always had it when she was at home. The kettle was boiling and Malfoy came out of his room and saw the kettle.

"What the fuck is that Granger?" Malfoy asked

"What's what?" Hermione asked not turning around.

"The thing that you have in your hand" Malfoy said

"Oh this. It's a kettle. A muggle contraption but you wouldn't know that not wanting to get you precious pureblood hands dirty" Hermione said pouring the water and walking back to her bedroom.

"Granger, why were you staring at me during the feast?" Malfoy asked

"What!" Hermione cried turning around. "I don't stare at nasty little ferrets!"

"Well I never said you were staring at a nasty little ferret, I said you were staring at me" Malfoy said

"I wasn't staring at you so don't flatter yourself and encase you didn't get my meaning last time, you are a nasty little ferret." Hermione said slamming her door and within 2 minutes Malfoy could her singing.

He crept up to the door and listened. Hermione was obviously listening to some sort of music but she was singing along too.

_You're a song_

_Written by the hands of God_

_Don't get me wrong cause_

_This might sound to you a bit odd_

_But you own the place_

_Where all my thoughts go hiding_

_And right under your clothes _

_Is where I find them._

_Underneath your clothes_

_There's an endless story._

_There's the man I chose _

_There's my territory_

_And all the things I deserve_

_For being such a good girl honey._

_Because of you_

_I forgot the smart ways to lie_

_Because of you_

_I'm running out of reasons to cry_

_When the friends are gone _

_And the party's over_

_We will still belong to each other._

**_God, she can really sing but what a depressing song. Wonder who she's singing about. Oh Well I better get to bed considering tomorrow is the first day of school. I'll have to show Blaise and Stephen but Definitely not Pansy. _**Malfoy thought walking over to his room.

Hermione was thinking about Stephen. She had honestly thought that he was a muggle. **_Oh well. I need to get to bed. I swear if Malfoy bring's Parkinson in here for sex I'll make him put a silencing charm on his room. Harry, Ron and Ginny will love it here and Malfoy can't prevent me from doing so. He'll probably bring Zabini and Stephen which is just great…NOT! I swear I will kill the guy if he says one word about summer because it'll probably be a lie. _**Hermione was thinking. She turned off her music and went to sleep full of anticipation ready for the first day back

How did you like it? Please review and tell me. Thank you.

**A/N: ** Arachne is pronounced Arakny. The story about Athena and Arachne is a real Greek Myth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Hermione had a hard summer. She's back in school and a certain someone promised to do a mission for a friend. Easy he thought. He was wrong. It just turned in to Mission Impossible

**Disclaimer:** It would be the greatest honour to own these characters but that honour belongs to the Mistress of Stories that is JK Rowling. The only character's which are mine are Stephen and Prof. Londy. Also I didn't mention in the last chapter that the song lyrics belong to whoever sang them. In that case it was Shakira so I'm sorry.

**On with the story… **

**Facing the Inevitable**

Hermione woke up the next morning at 5:30, as usual and went to get a shower. She was just washing out her shampoo when she heard a door being banged. She quickly finished washing herself and got out and turned the shower off. Wrapping herself in a red bathrobe she walked out of the bathroom to find a very annoyed Malfoy.

"Why do you insist on waking me up at half bloody five in the morning?" Malfoy said fiercely.

"Oh, it was you banging on the door and believe it or not I was having a shower. I can't help it if you're a light sleeper" Hermione replied and turned and walked to her bedroom.

Once in her room she got dressed in her school uniform and quickly tied her hair in a ponytail. She collected her books and put them in her bag. She applied just the faintest touch of lip gloss and walked back to her common room. It was really early so she sat down in the closest armchair and started to think.

_**I'll see Stephen today. Why am I so excited? It doesn't make sense. He is a cheater and a user and I'm better off without him but I honestly thought he loved me. I loved him, or at least it's the closest thing to love I've ever felt. Am I being stupid? I'm only 16. Well nearly 17. Am I too young for love? Mum would say yes, I am but mum came from a different world and generation. I can't tell Ginny. She'd just sympathise and try to make a bad situation better but that would make it worse.**_

As Hermione was sitting there Malfoy came back into the room in a better mood than he had been in an hour ago. He saw Hermione sitting there, obviously lost in her own thoughts. **_There is seriously something wrong with the mudblood. All depressing and feeling sorry for herself._** He thought.

Hermione sensed his presence in the room and jumped up grabbed her bag and made for the Great Hall. It was nearly 7 O'clock which was when breakfast started. She was very surprised to find two other people sitting in the hall, at their respective tables. One was a Ravenclaw she had never seen before so she presumed he was a 1st year and, a gasp came, Stephen. Hermione Walked over to the Gryffindor table and helped herself to some cereal. She was just finishing it when she saw Stephen come towards her. She stood up and walked quickly to the door. She was halfway up the stairs when someone grabbed her by the elbow.

**----------**

"Let me go" Hermione said, turning to face Stephen

"No, I only got here and you're avoiding me" Stephen said

"I have a right to avoid you. You on the other hand have no right to man handle me" Hermione said trying to pull her arm away from his grip.

"No baby. What's wrong with you?" Stephen asked

"What's wrong with me? You know as well as I do what's wrong with me. But seeing as you're intent on playing dumb I'll elaborate. Right, now where to start? Well ok, you were my boyfriend, you said you loved when the whole time you were playing with this other airhead, Darcy, Barbie" Hermione said

"Actually it was Cindy" Stephen said

"Whatever, she was still an air headed, blonde bimbo **A/N: I'm sorry and I'm not meaning to offend any blondes by this comment because I'm a blonde myself and I'm not a bimbo. None of the blondes I know are** of a doll. Understand? To put it simply you loved me, cheated on me then had the nerve to turn things around saying that I cheated on you and you dumped me. I don't like it and I swear, one word of a lie and I will hex you into oblivion. I can do that you know. I'm the best witch there is and I'm much too good for you. See you around, or not" Hermione continued

**----------**

Hermione wasn't entirely sure about her whole 'I'm too good for you' speech. She just thought it sounded good but he looked pretty convince. She wasn't being smug when she said 'I'm the best witch there is'. She just wanted to convince him that she meant business.

Hermione turned and walked up the stairs and automatically found herself going to moaning myrtle's bathroom. She always went there when she wanted to be alone.

Meanwhile Stephen was standing where she'd left him, leaning on the banister, thinking about what she'd said. She didn't understand a guy's mind. He really had cared for Hermione but she wouldn't give him what he wanted so he'd found someone who did. What was he expected to do? He was 16 and he wanted to know what sex was like so that he was ready for when his true love came. He'd only turned it around because he'd had a rep to preserve. Cindy was a bimbo so she didn't catch on, which was good because he didn't want two failures on his hands.

Malfoy had seen the whole thing. He didn't hear a word but the mudblood looked really angry. Malfoy walked down to Stephen.

"What was that about mate?" He asked

"Oh nothing. Just my ex being a stupid bitch" Stephen replied

"Your ex!" Malfoy exclaimed. "You went out with that mudblood?"

"Don't call her that" Stephen said without meaning to. "I didn't know she was a witch"

"God, you care for that, that goody-two-shoes?" Malfoy said

"I did. I'll tell you the story later" Stephen said noticing a hoard of people coming down for breakfast. Malfoy nodded and left it at that.

After another half an hour Hermione went down to find Harry, Ron and Ginny all sitting together. She walked over to them and sat down.

"Good morning and how are we all?" Hermione asked cheerier than she felt

"I'm ok. What's your room like? Can we come over after classes?" Ginny said

"Of Course you can. It's gorgeous." Hermione replied. "Although our portrait is of Arachne, you know the spider lady? She's a bit annoyed at the moment because of our password. I'll tell you it later"

"Aren't you going to eat Mione?" Harry asked

"I already did. I came down at about 7 so I got practically a privet breakfast" Hermione said.

"Mia, that new guy is staring at you" Ginny whispered

Hermione looked up and sure enough Stephen was staring at her and Malfoy's eyes kept flicking from Stephen to her. She looked back at Ginny and just said 'leave it' Professor McGonagall was handing out timetables and when Hermione got hers she looked and noticed that she had DADA first. Harry and Ron did as well.

"Good, we'll get to see what the new teacher is like" Ron said

"You're lucky. I have Binns first. Great way to start the day. At least you have a potentially good teacher who also happens to be ultra-gorgeous" Ginny complained

"Hey," Harry jokingly protested. He and Ginny weren't going out but were flirtatiously teasing one another.

"Sorry Harry but he is, don't you think?" Ginny asked

"If he thought that I would be dreadfully concerned about my best friend. I don't want my best friend to have a boyfriend" Ron said

"Hmm, there are loads of cute guys you could go out with Harry" Hermione giggled

"No offence but I prefer the cute chicks" Harry said in a mock apologetic voice.

"Oh, so we're chickens now. Well thanks a lot" Hermione said, taking mock offence

"No, chickens taste nice" Ron said

"So do girls" Harry said

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Joking, joking" Harry said as Ginny started to bombard him with play slaps.

"Hmm, We'll accept it for now but only because we'll be late if we don't hurry" Hermione said grabbing her bag

**A/N: Please R&R. This chapter is a bit weird and I know it's been a fortnight since I last updated but I had a bit of an emotional breakdown. Mainly because it was the first anniversary of the car crash in which mummy died.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **I think we all know the summary by now so I'm not going to write it any more

**Disclaimer:** The lyrics on this page belong to Kelly Clarkson. The plot and Stephen and Prof. Londy and Sarah are mine. All the rest is JK Rowling's

**On with the story…**

**DADA and a song**

Harry, Ron and Hermione lined up outside the class with everyone else excited and curious about the new teacher. Hermione noticed Lavender and Parvati secretly applying lip gloss using a compact mirror.

"Girls are so stupid" Ron sighed as he too spotted them.

"Hey, I'm a girl or haven't you noticed?" Hermione said

"Yeah but you don't care about make up or looking good for teachers." Ron said

Before Hermione could answer the Professor appeared. "You may go in class"

The class went in and Hermione sat at her usual desk in the centre between Harry and Ron. She got out her books and quills. She noticed a lot of the girls were looking at her. Hermione didn't think anything was wrong so ignored them.

"Good morning class. I am, as you already know, Professor Londy. This is your NEWT's year so I will expect you all to work very hard. Just so that I can learn all your names I'd like you in alphabetical order." The professor said.

Hermione quickly worked it out. Where she was sitting was indeed where she was on the role so she didn't get up to move at all.

"My dear maybe you didn't hear me but I said alphabetical order" Prof. Londy said to Hermione.

"I heard you Professor but this is where I am alphabetically." Hermione said.

"Right, so you must then be Sarah Harrison." Prof Londy said

"No sir. If you count again you'll see that I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione said

"Of course. You're right. How silly of me" Prof Londy said and proceeded back to his desk.

With everything sorted he went on to explain what sort of things they'd be covering during the year. Sarah Harrison, the girl Hermione sat beside spent the whole class staring at the Professor. Hermione seriously doubted that she was listening.

At the end of the class they were told to write an essay on why they liked the sound of one of the topics he'd discussed in class. Hermione decided to write hers on Patronuses. Of course she could conjure a patronus since the DA in her fifth year but she still loved them. She believed they were the Watchers, The Guardian Angels of the conjurer. They were beautiful as well.

Since she had a free period then she decided to go to her common room to write it. She told Ron and Harry where she was going. They headed up to the Gryffindor common room to play wizard's chess. Hermione reprimanded them saying that they should get it done but did they listen to her? No.

Hermione entered the common room and took a place by the fire. She conjured up a desk and got out her work. She was contentedly writing her essay when Malfoy came into the room followed by Stephen.

"Granger, will you please get out. We have to talk" Malfoy ordered.

"In case you hadn't noticed but this is my common room and secondly, if you want to talk there is such a thing as your own room and silencing charms" Hermione pointed out matter of factly and went straight back to her work.

"Granger, you can do your own work in your own room. It's my common room as well you know." Malfoy said. "Besides, you might not want to hear this."

"Go to your room and talk, _please._" Hermione said emphasising the last word

"No." Malfoy said. "You know that girl, what's her name, Jessica well I heard she's really good in bed…" he said turning to Stephen.

"Fine" Hermione said jumping up. "You're right. I don't want to be in the same room as two sex crazed hormonal teenagers. By the way, if your abnormally slow brain hasn't already figured it out, I meant you." Hermione then packed up all her stuff and walked out of the common room headed for the library.

Hermione spent the rest of the period in the library and had almost finished her essay by the end of it. As she was heading for her next class, Double Arithmancy, she caught sight of Professor Londy looking at her. Feeling a bit self-conscious she hurried on. As Harry and Ron weren't taking this class she sat beside Sarah Harrison, the girl she also sat beside in DADA.

Seeing as the teacher hadn't yet arrived Sarah started talking to Hermione. "I sit beside you in DADA don't I? Isn't Londy the most gorgeous guy you've ever seen?" she said excitedly.

"No. I've seen cuter" Hermione said without meaning to. She was still thinking about Stephen. _How could she have loved him? Why is life complicated?_

"Oh, like who?" Sarah asked interestedly.

"What? Oh, no one. I don't want to get into a relationship right now." Hermione said

"Doesn't stop you looking though, does it?" Sarah joked.

"No, it most definitely doesn't" Hermione mumbled under her breath.

Just then the professor arrived and the class began. Hermione was lost in her world of class once more and took notes and gave the professor her full attention. After the class was over Hermione was given a note by a fifth year.

It was from Dumbledore asking her to come to his office after class to arrange the first Hogsmeade weekends and other special events. She presumed Malfoy had got one as well and if he hadn't, oh well.

The rest of the day passed smoothly and before Hermione knew it, it was time to go to Dumbledore. Malfoy wasn't about but she didn't really take much notice. As Hermione reached the gargoyle which lead to professor Dumbledore's office she realised that she hadn't been told the password. She waited there for about 5 minutes when she heard someone else coming down the corridor. Malfoy appeared with Dumbledore on his heels.

"Ah, Miss Granger. I apologise most profusely at my lateness to my own meeting. It is most unlike me but I ran into Mr Malfoy on the way so we walked quite slowly I'm afraid." Dumbledore said.

"That's alright Professor. I wasn't here long" Hermione said.

Professor Dumbledore said the password 'pear drops' and led the two heads up the staircase. Once in Dumbledore's office he offered the two students chairs and then went to stand behind hid desk.

"Now I know it's only the first day back at work but many of the professors are informing me that many students don't have their supplies actually up to date. Now normally we'd ask the student's to send for them but Flourish and Blotts have been doing restocking so therefore aren't taking any orders until they have their stocks reorganised and back up to date. So I believe you see the problem. We have decided that a Hogsmeade trip would be the best idea but we'd like your opinion." Dumbledore said.

"I think that if the students haven't got their things then we should most certainly arrange a Hogsmeade trip and as soon as possible" Hermione said

"Yeah, sure" Malfoy said

"Excellent, shall it be arranged for this weekend?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I'll get everything sorted. The posters will be done in 5 minutes but they'll just need to be put up." Hermione said

"Then I think you have it all sorted" Dumbledore said.

After that they were dismissed and as they were walking along Malfoy started asking questions.

"Why do you always have to make me look like I don't do anything, in front of Dumbledore?" he asked.

"Because you don't" Hermione answered.

"Why then in front of my friends?" he asked

"That was entirely your fault not mine" Hermione replied again

"It was not you dirty little mudblood. That is what you are you know" Malfoy said.

Hermione sighed. "When will they ever learn? Those stupid, stupid pricks." Hermione was muttering away quietly.

"I still don't know who you are referring to with those little comments of yours" Malfoy said

"Malfoy, I think you do and would you mind keeping your ferrety nose out of my business" Hermione said before storming off.

After she left Malfoy it was dark and most people had gone to their common rooms. Hermione however didn't feel like going to her common room so instead she crept outside and absent mindedly found herself walking towards the Quidditch stands. As she was walking she began to sing a song which reminded her so much of her own life at the moment.

_**Seems like just yesterday **_

_**You were a part of me**_

_**I used to stand so tall**_

_**I used to be so strong**_

_**Your arms around me tight**_

_**Everything, it felt so right**_

_**Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong**_

_**Now I can't see**_

_**No, I can't sleep **_

_**I'm barely hanging on**_

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

By now Hermione was well on to the Quidditch stands and she sat down over looking the pitch and hung her head but continued singing.

**_I told you everything_**

**_Opened up and let you in_**

**_You made me feel alright_**

**_For once in my life_**

**_Now all that's left of me_**

**_Is what I pretend to be_**

**_So together, but so broken up inside_**

**_Cause I can't breathe_**

**_No, I can't sleep_**

_**I'm barely hanging on**_

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

Hermione couldn't continue the song because it upset her so much. She heard a noise though, right in front of her, and she looked up straight into the grey, grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: **Hi, I'm really sorry about how long this took but I was doing mock exams in school so I was studying and only barely fitting this into my schedule. Thank you and please Review.


End file.
